


Taking Care of You - Mercy x Reader

by livthekitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Panic Attack, Physical Therapy, Social Anxiety, and also me, and also mercy, mercy x reader, please love this, social event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livthekitten/pseuds/livthekitten
Summary: You and Mercy have to go to a social event, but what happens when your social anxiety decides to give you a panic attack :O





	

You sat anxiously on the bus ride home. Your fingers tapped on your knee as you waited for the vehicle to reach your home. You didn't want it to go home, no. You had to go home and get ready to a social event you and Mercy had to go to, and going to parties was not very enjoyable for you.

 

The bus finally reached the stop closest to your house, you thanked the bus driver and started walking the rest of the way home. You didn't take your time walking home; you knew you'd have to go to the event no matter what, and being late would do you no good.

 

When you got to your house you went into the room that you and your girlfriend Angela shared. Angela was already home and picking something to wear for the party. When she noticed your presence she grinned and moved towards you.

 

"Hallo, Liebling!" She leaned to your face and pecked your cheek with her lips.

 

"Hello," you smiled. "How was your day?" you asked.

 

"I am very well, thank you. A bit tired from work today, but I'm still excited to see friends tonight," she told you. "Speaking of which, I'm going to get ready. Do you think you would be ready in about an hour?" she asked.

 

"Yep! No problem," you told her, though you'd rather take much longer, like forever.

 

"Great!" she replied and left your bedroom.

 

You wished that you had said that you were sick and couldn't go, but Angela was so sweet and you couldn't make her stay, especially after seeing that she wanted to go. Besides, she'd probably figure out that you were faking it. She was a medic, after all. 

 

You looked in your closet for something to wear, then grabbed the one of the few formal attire you had. You didn't really have a need for such clothing considering you didn't go to many events that required fancy clothes. 

 

After getting ready, you decided to see how much longer Mercy would need. You walked by the bathroom and saw Mercy doing makeup she made eye contact with you in the mirror and you smiled at her.

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said. "I'll be ready in just a moment!" She then broke eye contact to put mascara on her eyelashes. You went to the living room and waited, trying to plan everything you'd have to do. 

 

You'd get there with Angela, then you'd go in and talk to people. You'd know some of them, but a lot of them would be people you didn't know. That was the part that you were dreading. 

 

"Ready to go?" Angela asked. You looked up to your girlfriend and holy shenanigans she looked good.

 

She wore a gold dress that ended at her ankles and split down the side. It was sparkly without being too over the top and looked really nice.

 

Angela must have noticed you staring because you saw her cheeks tinted pink.

 

"Oh, sorry," you said and walked over to her. "You're just really pretty."

 

"Oh, danke," she replied. "We should leave, though, or we'll be late." The two of you then left to the event.

 

You grew more anxious with each minute of driving. Your fingers started tapping on the steering wheel and wouldn't stop even if you tried. You hoped your girlfriend wouldn't notice, but she was sharp. 

 

Angela saw your nervousness but wasn't quite sure what to do yet. Should she make an excuse to not go? Should she confront you? She decided it would be best to wait and see if your nervousness continues. 

 

Once you arrived, you parked the car and the two of you got out. With your hand in hers, you and Angela entered the Overwatch headquarters.

 

When you walked in, you looked around for at least one person you recognized, but you didn't really know anyone from Overwatch. You were greeted by Reinhardt, which only made things worse. It's not that you didn't like him, he was really nice, but he was really really big. Like, you were the size of a child in proportion to him.

 

"Angela! It's good to see you again! And you must be (Y/n)! Nice to meet you!" He patted your back, which made you jump a little bit. 

 

"Good to see you too, my friend!" Mercy replied with a smile. "How have you been?" The two of them caught up while you stood awkwardly. You didn't recognize anyone except Reinhardt and Mei, so you stood by Angela the whole time. 

 

"Well, I'll let you go," Reinhardt finally said. He waved and went to talk to another friend. When he left, Angela saw her Mei and made her way to her friend.

 

To make sure you didn't get lost in the crowd, Angela held your hand. To her surprise, your hands were shaking.

 

"Liebling, are you okay?" she asked. She's onto you.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine!" you lied. She stopped and looked you in the eye. You faked a smile, and once you were unable to keep the smile up any longer, you pecked her lips to convince her. 

 

"Okay, but just let me know if you want to leave," she said, then went to talk to Mei.

 

As they chatted, you felt yourself trembling, because wow, there were a lot of people here. You started to feel light-headed and you were overwhelmed by fear. You lightly tapped Angela's shoulder.

 

"I-I'm, uh, just going to use the restroom for a moment," you told her. Before she could reply you ran off to find the restrooms.

 

You sat down on a bench and gripped your arms tightly. You took deep shaky breaths, trying to calm yourself down. Of course, you would get a panic attack here. That's just your luck.

 

You didn't notice anyone sit down next to you until you felt a hand on your shoulder. You jumped and looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes looking at you with a worried look on her face.

 

"You okay, love?" asked the girl. You felt not only scared but also embarrassed now. Why didn't you just go outside?

 

"Yeah, I'm, uh... I'm fine," you said. "Sorry, I'll just, um, go."

 

"Oh, no need to apologize. Do you need anything? You don't look so good."

 

"Really, I'm okay, I just needed to get away from the crowds," you assured her. 

 

"Oh. Did you come with anyone? I can get them if you'd like," she stood, ready to go find someone. She was really eager to help. 

 

"I-it's really not that big of a deal. I came with Angela, but I'd hate to bother her with something little like this," you told her. 

 

You shouldn't have said you came with Angela, because the girl ran off right away, and came back moments later with Angela. You felt so embarrassed, like a child who lost their mother at a grocery store. 

 

"There you are," Angela said, moving towards you. "I was wondering where you had gone."

 

"Sorry, I may have panicked a bit there," you said, avoiding eye contact. To your surprise, she pulled you into a hug. Once she pulled away, she held your hand, thanked the girl (whose name was apparently Lena), then led you outside. 

 

"Wait, are we not staying?" you asked her.

 

"You don't seem well enough. I think it'd be best if we went home, wouldn't you agree?" 

 

"But don't you have friends you want to catch up with?"

 

"Yes, there were some friends I hadn't seen in awhile, and we were supposed to represent Overwatch, but that's not more important than you," she argued.

 

You didn't have anything to say except "awwe." You squeezed her hand in yours. You both got in the car and started driving home.

 

"You should have told me. I even told you 'let me know if you want to leave.' When we get home I have some physical therapy for you."

 

Physical therapy? What could that even mean? You'd have to find out.

 

When you got home, Angela brought you upstairs and sat you down on the couch. 

 

"Angela what are you-" you were cut off when she sat down on your lap and began to cuddle you. Even though you had dated the doctor for a while, your face turned pink when she did this. 

 

"Ich kümmere mich um dich. Physical therapy, one of my favorites to use on you, is a form of therapy used to make the patient feel better," she said then leaned close to your ear. "I will be careful with you this time, but next time it can be more...physical."

 

Woo boy. Your face went from pink to red in an instant. Maybe you'll need more physical therapy in the near future, heh.


End file.
